


Mornings

by Alternis



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Fluff, time go to back to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternis/pseuds/Alternis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a peculiar morning. Waking up to a cute girl who's your new wife takes some adjustments. Of course, it might help if you two weren't so naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Arthur thought of himself as a man with restraint. Those thoughts were dashed away when the memories of last night rushed back to him where he hadn't showed a lot of restraint then. Happiness and love filled Arthur as he found himself subconsciously caressing Frey's cheek while she slept on. _She was just too cute_ , he reasoned. They had only married yesterday, but it still felt like a fantasy. It was quite an event, but that was to be expected as Arthur was a prince and Frey was acting as monarch for the town. Frey had done a lot of the town. She saved Ventuswill, defeated the Sechs Empire's leader, and the town flourished under Frey's rule. Both were loved by the townsfolk as Frey and Arthur loved the townsfolk back.

It was hard to believe that Frey was once mistaken for Arthur, despite being female. He chuckled quietly, remembering the time when they met. It was one of his most dear memories, along with their wedding and night that followed. He would always be grateful for meeting Frey. Arthur's cheeks warmed as Frey decided to move close to him and snuggle into his chest. He felt skin upon his own skin. Arthur remained remarkably still as he felt Frey's soft, quiet breaths on his skin. _The sun will be up soon,_ he thought. _I should just wake Frey up now._

Yes, Frey would need to complete her chores before eight hundred hours and Arthur needed relief in his pelvis region. His hands were shaking, but he managed to firmly grasp Frey's shoulders. Her soft, smooth shoulders. Mentally getting a hold of himself, he shook Frey gently, stirring her awake. Her eyes opened slightly and upon seeing Arthur, she gave her husband a warm smile. Arthur practically felt his heart skip multiple beats - enough beats to cause cardiac arrest had this been reality.

"Good morning." Her voice was heavy with drowsiness, but Arthur was squealing like a young girl on the inside.

"Yes, good morning," he replied, returning a smile. They stared into each others' eyes for moments until Frey decided to sit up, the blanket they shared falling down onto her lap. Frey didn't seem to care as she stretched her arms above her head, but Arthur's heart (and pelvis region) couldn't take it any more. He tackled Frey back down onto the bed and embraced her tightly. "I love you," he mumbled into her hair.

She giggled. "I love you too."

And then they proceeded to reenact their wedding night.


End file.
